Hatake Naruto
by IfakeoutI
Summary: Nartuo is being chased by a mob of people but is soon saved by his Dog-niisan what happens after said Anbu adopts him. First few chaps have bad grammer and I plan on working on that later. NaruxAnko
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the night a small boy was running with a kunai in hand running for his life that could end any moment now if he where to trip or slow down hot tears fell down his face as he was running.

'Why why dose it always have to be like this I don't have a family I don't have friends and every time im out when all the lights go out I end up running for my life' the blonde boy was on his last breath when what he feared happened he was hit by a large rock making him trip and fall.

Naruto got to his feet and faced the mob with the kunai in his hand 'Damnit this is the end I cant run anymore and the grey haired anbu isn't here to save me again like he was last time I still cant believe it im going to die I knew this day would come but I wanted to meet someone other that the Hokage that gives a damn about me' the boy looked at the mob knowing the next feeling he would get was the feeling steel going through him.

Naruto held the kunai in hand to defend himself from the things the group was going to try to stab at him with.

Three kunai went to him in a flash towards him Naruto blocked the first one but the other two stuck to his upper left arm and upper right leg he grimaced at the pain

The mob started to laugh at the site of the demon showing pain like it was a human that felt emotions

A chuunin walked up to Naruto and back handed him which made him fall to the floor.

"Fucking piece of shit demon ill enjoy this" said the chuunin he pulled out a ninjado and started to cut Naruto with the blade making sure not to do vital damage.

Naruto was in to much pain he wanted his life to end to go to the afterlife where he would hope to live a more peaceful life.

"Well demon I got to get ready for my mission tomorrow so I think I will end this what to you say ladies and gents" said the chuunin to the crowd. The crowed all cheered finally killing the demon and getting peace.

Naruto waited for the blade to come down and decapitate him when no feeling of the cold steel separating his head from his shoulder the boy looked up to see a ninjado piercing the chuunins stomach.

Naruto stared at the blood on the blade as the blade was yanked out of his stomach when the chuunin fell over Naruto saw what was the most relieving sight he had seen all day it was Dog-niisan.

Said anbu but a barrier between the blonde and the mob eyeing them daring them to try to get to him.

Naruto looked at the cloaked man with hope and bless in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the silvered haired anbu ops.

"Leave the boy alone or by the order of the third I have the right to end your pathetic lives here and now" said the anbu.

The mob stared at the anbu not daring to charge him they slowly diminished until they where all gone.

The anbu sighed and turned around to see that the young boy had passed out from blood loss. Said anbu quickly scooped the boy up and ran to the hospital to his relief the boys cuts were being closed by his occupant.

Kakashi and Sandaime where having a discussion over Naruto and how they were going to deal with this.

"I was thinking Sandaime can I take Naruto with me to live with me" asked Kakashi

Sarutobi walked into Narutos room Kakashi following behind. "Kakashi what will you do with Naruto if I let him live with you may I ask".

"I don't want to fail Minato-sensei more than I already have so I wish to take Naruto under my wing and teach him all I know and give him the scrolls his father left with me to give to him all of course with you permission" said Kakashi.

"Hmm we will talk to him tomorrow and see how he feels about living with you until then we will let him rest if you wish you can stay with him tonight Kakashi" said Sarutobi.

"Hai I would appreciate that thank you very much" Kakashi stared at his sensei's son and couldn't help put think how much he looked like him.

The Sandaime Hokage said bye and left Naruto and Kakashi alone in the room.

==The Next Day==

Naruto woke up in a daze once he realized were he was he began to panic he knew many in the hospital hated him one time a nurse tried to poison him with the hospital food.

Once Naruto took in his surroundings he noticed Dog-niisan sleeping on a chair next to his bed this swept a feeling of relief over him as he was one of the five people he trusted out of the whole village.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and poked him until he woke up with a sleepy look on his face and a tired tone.

"Naruto how are you feeling"?

"Good Dog-niisan.

"Kakashi" replied dog.

"Hmm asked a confused Naruto.

"My name is Kakashi call me Kakashi ok Naruto".

"Oh. Wait is that your real name"?

Kakashi took off his mask and gave Naruto his eye smile.

"Why yes it is Naruto. Do you feel like you can walk?"

"Yes Kakshi-niisan" said Naruto.

"Ok we are going to go see Sandaime know so get dressed and ready we'll leave when you are all set up".

"Hai Kakashi-niisan".

Naruto and Kakashi walked over to the Hokage tower to talk to Sarurobi little did Naruto know was that his life was going to change for the better after this meeting.

In the Hokage's room a old man known as 'war hawk' or Danzo was trying again to talk the Sandaime into having Naruto put under order of the Anbu Root unite.

"Hokage-sama we need an ultimate weapon to keep our enemies under check let me take the boy and he will become a tool to protect our village" said Danzo.

"Danzo you know this is going to be the same as all the other times you have asked to have Naruto join Root what makes you think it will be any different".

This mad Danzo smirked "Hokage-sama I whish to adopt the Naruto Uzumaki as my son"

This made Sarutobi panicked then realized that someone he trusted had already made the offer to adopt the boy.

"I'm sorry to inform you Danzo but you see young Uzumaki has already bien adopted by a very promising jounin so I have to say no to your request"

Danzo was pissed off at knowing that someone had just took his valuable weapon away from him "Hokage-sama I want to know who is adopting Naruto Uzumaki".

"If you wait long enough you will see both Naruto and his new adopted father soon"

As if they where waiting to make their grand entrance both Naruto and Kakashi walked in at that moment.

Kakashi saw the bandaged man and looked at the Hokage who gave him a nod.

"So Kakashi are you here to fill out the forms to make Naruto your son" asked the Hokage.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi in disbelief then at Kakashi as if expecting one of them to start laughing at the crude joke they had made.

"Kakashi-niisan is that true are you really adopting me"

"Yes Naruto I was going to see if you wanted to or n".

Kakashi couldn't finish a Naruto began to hug Kakashi while he cried into the jounins

pants.

Danzo looked at the show with discus his weapon was being takin away from him but there was little he could do.

"Well Hokage-sama I will take my leave" and with that Danzo left the room very bitter."

With Danzo gone Kakashi began signing the forms to make him guardian of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kakashi are you going to send Naruto to the academy once he comes of age?"

"Actually I was going to take him as an apprentice I don't want him walking around the streets alone anymore Hokage-sama today if I had showed up any later than I did Naruto would be dead."

Naruto shivered at the though of what had happened last night.

"Kakashi do you plan on giving him his other eye?"

"While I wanted to keep it to remind me of how much he change my life the better I think he will understand when I give it to our sensei's son"(I'm sorry obito I truly am).

Naruto at this point was totally lost in their conversation. "Um Kakashi-niisan who is what are you guys talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto we are talking of one of my old friends he left me a gift that I will give to you also once I think you are ready to take it but until then lets go home ok" Kakashi made his eye-smile and turned around to face Naruto. "Does that sound alright son" said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and began to cry.

The Sandaime looked at what was happening in front of him and smiled I think with the both of them they will help eachother get over their past. Naruto will help Kakashi cope with Obito's death while Kakashi will give Naruto what he always wanted a father.

Kakashi took Naruto to his apartment and laid the tired Naruto on his bed while he went to the coach.

(Sensei I hope by taking your son under my wing and giving him my most prized item to him will some how compensate for my sins.) Kakashi thought to himself

Kakashi then went to sleep like he always did ever since that day he fell asleep with pure despair in his mind.

==Next Morning==

Kakashi was preparing for a new anbu assignment when he thought. 'If Naruto is going to be a ninja I need to get rid of that orange jumpsuit' and with that Kakashi left his apartment to go get Naruto a new set of cloths.

Kakashi went into a cloths store to find Naruto something not so bright.

When he left after finding and pairing for a set he thought Naruto would like he went back to his apartment and left the set of cloths and a note for Naruto to find and left to the Hokage tower for his assignment.

3 hours later

Naruto woke up to a silent apartment at first he was in a panic but then he remembered what happened yesterday and that brought a smile to his face.

'I am Hatake Naruto and my new father and family Hatake Kakashi had adopted me he wants me to become a strong ninja and if he wants me to be like that I will proudly be both his apprentice and son.'

Naruto walked out of the room to find a pair of clothes and a note for him.

"Naruto I went out to buy you these new cloths you should put them on and I also left some kunai and shuriken for you go to the back of the apartment complex and practice throwing them I asked for the neighbor next door to watch after you while you train when you go out knock on his door and ask him to watch over you. When I get back I'll take you out for some ramen until then be safe." Naruto looked down at the bottom of the letter and tears formed in his eye for at the bottom of the letter it said. 'Your father'.

I appreciate reviews if you like please review I am wondering wither to make this into a naruxanko or naruxhina both are my fav on fanfic so next time Naruto training begins.

AND PLEASE IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY REVIEW

Oh and might need a beta for this story if mine doesn't want to do this story because I already have him working on 2 of mine and I like to thank him for helping


	2. Chapter 2

Hatake Naruto

By: IfakeoutI

Thank you Michael friend from school

I don't own Naruto

Chapter two

Not being someone to be mean and ignore your very appreciated reviews here is the new chapter to Hatake Naruto please enjoy and tell me if you are enjoying the story so far

See the world through my eyes

:::: 6 years later ::::

A now 11 ½ years old Naruto woke up to his alarm clock. He looked around his room and stood up he walked to his closet and opened it.

Naruto grabbed a pair of black shinobi pants, a civilian shirt, and some shoes.

After putting on his cloths he took the ninjato off the rack it was placed on and went through some kenjutsu kates this had been a regular morning regimen for him since

Kakashi had given it to him on his tenth birthday along with some kenjutsu scrolls Kakashi had said that the blade had belonged to Naruto's mother. It was a very beautiful ninjato it had a red hilt and the blade shined a beautiful light in the sun it also had a black sheath with the orange Uzumaki whirlpool on the side.

Naruto had grown up quiet well with Kakashi giving him balanced meals and he also had a decent amount of muscle mass for a boy his age.

Naruto's usual go easy smile was gone it was replaced with a serious expression after all today was a day that will certainly change his life for the better.

:::::::::::

"Naruto breakfast is ready come on we have a busy day today" yelled Kakashi from the living room.

Naruto opened the door made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for his food.

"Hey Naruto are you ready for this we could wait till you turn thirteen to make the transplant and it might go more easy on your body" said Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head. "No Kakashi if I keep holding this off the more likely I'll begin to want to avoid it and besides it will help me become a better ninja so I want to do this and start on my missions as soon as possible."

Kakashi chuckled. "Naruto you are like your mother so quick to take action but you look like you could be your otousan clone if not for you whisker marks" said Kakashi.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with hope in his eyes, "Does that mean you'll tell me who my parent are Kakashi" said Naruto

"Naruto you know I can't do that it is an S-class secret and even though it pains me not being able to tell you it's for the best we wait"

Naruto did not argue he knew Kakashi would not tell him anymore so he let it die and continued to eat.

:::::::::::::::

Naruto and Kakashi made their way to the hospital Naruto had always known that he was going to require this but it still made him have an uneasy feeling.

Kakashi was worried. "If the surgery isn't a success there is a possibility that Naruto will go blind" he thought to himself.

The two had arrived at the front of the hospital doors and opened them making their way into the hospital until they saw the third they stopped and greeted Sarutobi.

"Hello there Naruto and Kakashi how are you two doing" asked Sarutobi.

"I'm not going to lie I'm a bit nervous about the whole" he saw how their faces changed into worry and quickly added, "I still want this operation thought otousan."

"Ok Naruto but don't feel like you have to do it for me it's for you if you still want to do this or not you will still live with me ok."

"Hai I know Kakashi but you said that this could help me become stronger and I want that strength to help the village you and jiji-san promise to protect and it will also help me protect those precious to me."

Kakashi and Sarutobi smiled upon hearing that he didn't want power to just prove himself but to protect the people he cared for in life.

"Hay Naruto why don't you and Miss Mishi go to your room me and Sarutobi will be with you soon" said Kakashi.

"Hai otousan (father), Naruto turned around to see one of the few nurses that treated him like a person.

"So Naruto-kun have you been a good boy" asked the Mishi.

Naruto shook his head up and down and grabbed the nurses hand the two then started to head to his room asking how their day was going.

"So Sandaime-sama has Danzo been looking into Naruto" asked Kakashi.

"I'm afraid so I've had some problems holding information from him he knows that Naruto will be acquiring the sharigan but he does not know when so if we are going to give him Obito's eye we should do it now so he does not get anymore chances to hurt Naruto. Kakashi has Naruto shown any reason to think that he doesn't want the shrigan?"

"No every time I show him mine he seems to just stare at it in awe and when I told him that the operation may fail he just ignores me." said Kakashi.

"You know Kakashi sometimes it's hard to tell if Naruto got his father's bravery or his mother's thick skull"

Kakashi grinned from Sarutobi's joke. "I think a little of both but I think he got most of his character from his charming mother."

Both men smiled and started to walk to Naruto's room.

:::::::::::::::

The two veteran ninja walked in with Naruto in his hospital gown on and talking to Mishi.

"Oh Kakashi old man are you guys ready?" asked Naruto

"We will go along with the surgery when ever you want to Naruto but do you really want this you know the risk the gains and you are also aware that once done you can not take this back this will be permanent" said The Third.

"Yes jiji-san I want this there is no possible way I can think of to regret this even if I go blind I can at least say I am no coward and hold my head high" stated Naruto.

"Ok we will begin the operation immediately I suggest you prepare yourself Naruto I don't know exactly how this will turn out but I hope it will help you in the long run."

"Hai, and jiji-san."

"Yes Naruto?"

"I can't stay a little boy forever so I want to ask you once I get out of the operation and if it does succeed I want to be put on the list of ninja for service under you command."

Sarutobi and Kakashi both hid their smirks. "Naruto I'm afraid both me and Kakashi are a few steps ahead of you" said Sarutobi pulling out a leaf hitai-ate.

Naruto took the hitai-ate wrapped it around his left arm and tightened it.

"Once I get out of this hospital I'll serve Konoha and the ones dwelling in her walls!" said Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded and smiled. While Kakashi shook his head and grin honestly he could be happier Naruto was growing into a young man and he could help but feel proud saying he raised the blonde.

After Naruto's speech the doctors and nurses rolled Naruto into an operating room while Kakashi and Sarutobi waited outside the doors.

Once inside the room the doctors preformed a jutsu to knock Naruto into a peaceful unconsciousness.

::::::Naruto's mindscape::::::

Naruto woke up to a drop cold drop falling on his face.

"Damn that's an annoying way to wake up" said Naruto.

Once Naruto noticed he was no longer in the hospital he drew his ninjato out ready for a fight to come his way.

When five minutes passed and nothing happened Naruto began to explore the new area that he had the 'joy' of getting the chance to visit.

Naruto had explored the new scenery for what felt like forty-five minutes when he saw a huge gate with small amounts of killer intent leaking from it out of curiosity he mad his way over to the large and intimidating gate.

"**Who dares disturb Kyuubi no Kitsune." **

Naruto looked up to a snarling fox twice the size of the Hokage Tower.

*Gulp* "I'm Hatake Naruto may I ask who are you and where am I" asked a startled Naruto.

"**You humans are always to stupid and rash to stop and think for themselves."**

Naruto was insulted by that but from years of being with Kakashi as your father taught you anything is that you don't rush things without understanding your predicament. So Naruto did the only thing he thought that would please the large enigma he bowed on one leg in respect.

"I'm sorry honorable Kyuubi-san ruining your silence with my presence" Naruto said not wanting to piss off the creature.

Naruto's show of respect caught the Kyuubi by surprise she expected him to beg for mercy and go into a fetal position in a show of being a coward but he just bowed down and swallowed his pride.

"**Well I see that you are probably the only sign of intelligence from your so called race very well. Get up boy I want to see my Jinchuuriki."**

Naruto stood up and starred at the large fox it was indeed intimidating Naruto took a deep breath and asked again

"Where am I, am I dead?"

"**No** **you are in your mind and my prison if you want to call it something."**

"So why exactly are you in my body Kyuubi-san?"

"**I'm afraid that is a story for another time kit our time is limited and I have to tell you some of the... benefits you get with that new eye your getting with my chakra it will mutate it into a whole new form of the sharigan how it will effect it I don't know but it will eventually happen I am just giving you a warning shit for all I know after you use it you may die"**

"What are you talking about Kyuubi-san?"

"**Well kit my chakra has been slowly but surly going through your body making some slight modifications eventually it will do the same to your eye and it will form a new form of the sharigan."**

"Hmm I see so..."

Naruto couldn't finish the sentence as he was drifting away from the cage but before he was totally out of his mindscape he heard the Kyuubi say.

"**We will keep in touch gaki"**

::::::Hospital room::::::

Naruto woke up with the bandages on his eyes he slowly began to sit right up and took off his bandages Naruto then noticed a sleeping figure sleeping in a chair and quickly saw that the person was Kakashi once he found out who the figure was Naruto stood up to look into the mirror to determine wither or not the operation was successful.

He looked at himself in the mirror shocked to find that he still had his two blue eyes instead one blue eye and a sharigan that would always be visible he began to panic until he heard a faint voice in his head.

"_**Send chakra to your eyes baka"**_

At hearing baka Naruto knew it wasn't his imagination but a new…acquaintance he had the pleasure to meet.

Not being the one to let good advice go to waste Naruto closed his eyes and focused chakra to his eyes.

When he was done he opened his eyes to see one tomeo swirling around his eye until it slowly came to a stop.

"Wow I can't believe it, it worked the operation worked I thought with my luck it would have been a complete failure" said Naruto with obvious joy.

Kakashi had heard Naruto's joyful discussion and began to stir in his chair.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto let me see your eye" said Kakashi.

Naruto churned with a grin to face Kakashi with his new acquired gift from Obito.

"Kakashi it was a success everything is so clear I can see how this will help me later on but I can't wait to see what I can really do with it" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and handed a mask to Naruto.

"Here Naruto this is to cover your sharigan when you aren't using it so you can keep it a surprise."

But to Kakashi's surprise Naruto put his hands together in a single hand-sign and his sharigan eye was replaced with his blue eye.

"Naruto how did you do that!"

"Hehe guess I'm just naturally lucky" said Naruto not wanting to tell him of Kyuubi just yet.

Kakashi knew this was bullshit even though Naruto was lucky when his life depended on it he also knew that it was his bad luck that had gotten him in the predicaments that put his life in danger, but he let it pass just glad that Naruto didn't need a pole to get around with.

"Ok Naruto I guess I can except that for know. Hey are you hungry want to go get something to eat" asked Kakashi.

"Sure can we go get something different I like ramen but I can't have too much you know?"

Kakashi merely nodded in understanding.

With that Naruto got ready for today by taking a shower in the hospital's restroom and put on a new set of cloths his otousan had brought him.

After all this he stepped up to the nightstand with his hitai-ate on his left arm. "Kakashi I promise to make you proud and make sure you don't regret adopting me" said Naruto with clear determination.

Kakashi nodded. '_Truly Naruto I don't think I can be more proud of you' _thought Kakashi.

:::::::::::::::

Naruto and Kakashi where walking down Konoha's streets talking about his training

many people in the village turned their heads to see the two walking down the road many surprised to see Kakashi the Anbu captain walking with the demon this was because Sarutobi had asked them to keep this a secret they had done fairly well with them training only at night and Kakashi being an Anbu many didn't bother asking where he was figuring he was on Anbu missions when he was really helping Naruto. 'Since Naruto was now a ninja though they could be seen walking around like a sensei and student would' Naruto guessed. Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when Kakashi had stopped all of the sudden.

"Kakashi why did you stop" asked Naruto.

"This is where we are going to eat Naruto I thought you would like to try something new" said Kakashi pointing to the dango shop.

Naruto stared at the shop interested but something deep inside his gut told him to turn around and never comeback. He quickly disregarded the feeling when Kakashi started to walk into the shop.

"So Naruto what do you want" asked Kakashi.

"No offense Kakashi but this is a dango shop I don't think there is many options on what to eat here" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded but before he could order their food an Anbu with a cat mask walked up to Kakashi

The Cat Anbu whispered something into Kakashi's ear and he gave a nod and turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I have to go to the Hokage Tower you think you can eat by yourself and return home" said Kakashi while he handed Naruto some money for his meal.

"Sure Kakashi no problem"

Kakashi nodded and walked out the shop with the Cat masked Anbu.

Naruto then went to the counter ordered some dango and tea. He then proceeded outside to eat in the cold peaceful air.

Naruto was eating until a purple haired kunoichi with light brown eyes caught his attention not just that her face was nice to look at but her cloths left little to the imagination.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the lack of cloths.

"**Man kit you've got it bad" said Kyuubi inside his head.**

'Shut up fox!' Naruto thought to the Kyuubi.

The kunoichi noticed the stare she was getting from Naruto she couldn't help but tease him.

"Hey gaki if you keep on staring I might have to charge you for the show" said the kunoichi still smirking.

Naruto looked away too embarrassed to trust his voice he simply got up and started to walk to his and Kakashi's apartment.

The kunoichi then walked over to his plate and took the last dango and continued to walk over to the Hokage's office.

::::::Kakashi's apartment::::::

Naurto returned to the to the apartment still thinking of the woman he had just saw he couldn't get her damn body out of his mind.

He went to his room to change into his workout cloths and get his ninjato and go out to the training post outside.

'_Who the hell does she think she is damnit I have worked to hard to be treated like that what the hell why do I even care about what she said what does this mean.'_

Naruto took his anger out on the poor defenseless practice dummy slicing at it and piercing it with his ninjato by the time he was done with the dummy all that was left was a chunk of it's torso.

Naruto had now calmed down after the assault on the dummy he returned to the apartment for some water and clear his head with a bath.

After Naruto stepped out of the shower he put on a pair of black pants, black shoes, and a black muscle shirt and on top of that a chunnin vest, and walked out of the bathroom.

Naruto opened his closet to reveal his small arsenal of ninja equipment a few sets of kunai and shuriken, some senbon needles with some toxins and antidotes next to them, and lastly his ninjato.

Naruto took a pair of kunai and a couple of shuriken and put them in his harnesses and holsters on his vest and pants.

Naruto was determined to get a mission today to take his mind off that woman she kept crawling into his head.

Naruto walked out of the apartment and headed to the Hokage's Tower.

::::::Hokage Tower::::::

Kakashi and Sarutobi where talking about what should be done with Naruto and how they would get him in a team.

"Kakashi with Naruto in service what are you going to do are you going to become his teams sensei" asked Sarutobi.

"No I think me being to close to him would get in the way" said Kakashi.

"I see why you don't want to be on his team but what should we do all the teams have been filled but I may be able to find him a partner she hasn't been exactly treated farley in the village so maybe they can relate with each other" said Sarutobi.

"If I you think that is a good idea then I will agree Hokage-sama" said Kakashi.

"Yes I think it will be alright for right now but how is Naruto how has his training been I'm surprised you could keep his training so well hidden that even I am curious how our blond enigma is doing."

"He has passed all my expectations through willpower and dedication alone sometimes he even can keep up with me stamina wise but if I had to put a rank on him on the dot I'd say he is about a low-chunnin level Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled at this good news. "You know what Kakashi I have to thank you for helping Naruto from how I saw his life was heading six years ago I could safely say that he wouldn't be as strong as he is I honestly can't wait to see what kind of ninja Naruto will be once he becomes older" said Sarutobi.

"Oh I can answer that one easily Hokage-sama I think by the time he turns fifteen I won't be able to hold my punches anymore in a spar with him without me losing he might even beat me even if I give it my all by the time he is eighteen but I'm afraid only time will tell" said Kakashi.

::::::With Naruto::::::

Naruto was walking up to the Hokage's office when he saw sitting on the bench next to secretary's desk was the purple haired kunoichi. Naruto was thinking of walking off but quickly shook at that idea he wasn't going to run just because of her.

Naruto walked up to the secretary and asked to see the Hokage she was about to tell him he would have to wait. Naruto nodded and sat down across from the purple haired kunoichi.

"Sorry gaki but only one freebie after that I charge to stare at my body" said the smug kunoichi.

Naruto shrugged at what she had said and sat down.

"What is your name gaki" asked the kunoichi.

"My name is Naruto what's yours" asked Naruto

"Well seeing as you stare at me I guess I can tell you what your goddesses name is" said the kunoichi

"My name is Anko gaki" said Anko.

Naruto nodded and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the Hokage's door opening.

"Naruto, Anko the Hokage needs to talk to you" said Kakashi.

Both of them got up from their seats and walked into the Hokage's office.

"Good just the two people I needed to see" said Sarutobi.

Naruto and Anko gave the Hokage puzzled looks.

"Let me explain you see Anko we have been looking to find you a teammate but we couldn't and Naruto here has just been established as a leaf genin you see and we can't find a team to place him in either so I was thinking of putting you two together" said Sarutobi.

"I don't know Hokage-sama I don't need a gaki slowing me down" said Anko.

"What are you talking about I couldn't in anyway make you any worse than how you are right now" said Naruto.

"Fine gaki if you think you can keep up with me than by all means tag along but don't expect me to hold your hand through our missions" said Anko

Both Sarutobi and Kakashi sighed.

"Well if that is all I think we should have you guys go on a small mission together to see how you two react to each other. Your first mission is a c-rank mission…but before Sarutobi could finish Anko interrupted.

"Hokage-sama I though you said he was recently made a genin why are you sending me with a greener than grass genin on a c-rank mission I cant take care of myself and him at the same time if he makes a mistake" said Anko.

"Don't worry about me making mistakes just worry about yourself" said Naruto.

Anko glared at Naruto looking like she would try to stab him any minute know before Sarutobi interrupted.

"Well Anko you see Naruto here is a special case he has low leveled chunnin skills even though he barely became a genin so I think he can handle this and it is a fairly easy assignment so you two shouldn't have a problem. All you have to do is kill a group of bandits that made camp here in fire country they aren't a huge threat but they are robbing people on their way to Konoha so we need them dealt with I trust that with both of you shouldn't have any trouble dealing with them so do you accept" asked Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama" both Naruto and Anko said in unison.

"Good now you two will leave tomorrow for your mission dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama was heard by all three but before Naruto could leave Sarutobi asked him to wait.

"Naruto I need to tell you unless it is absolutely needed don't use your sharigan it is a trump card you need to keep it a secret as long as you can understand."

"Hai jiji-san" said Naruto.

"Ok that is all dismissed"

Naruto nodded and ran out the door and headed to Kakashi's apartment.

Once he got home he took off his cloths and placed his kunai and shuriken he then replaced his ninjato back onto its mount.

He looked to make sure all was in order and went to sleep.

::::::Next Morinin::::::

Naruto woke up and put all his cloths on and his gear and walked out to meet Anko at the east gate.

When Naruto arrived he saw Anko twisting around a kunai.

"Anxious to get started are we" said Naruto.

"Shut up gaki we need to hurry up and head out I want to get this over with the sooner we get back the better."

Naruto and Anko walked out the village and began running through the trees.

After a few hours of running the pair came to a halt.

"Hey gaki we'll make camp here and head to the destination on the map to carry out the mission there I'll tell you the plan but for right now lets get some sleep ok."

Naruto nodded and went to his tent.

The next morning when both Naruto and Anko woke up they picked up their camp and continued on to their mission.

Anko and Naruto had been traveling for about two hours when Anko came to a stop.

"What's wrong Anko are we at the campsite or what" asked Naruto.

"Yea gaki I see a few bandits on patrol you think you can handle them"

"Yea no problem" Naruto pulled out two kunai from one of his holsters and waited for the patrol to past them up he then threw one kunai into the back of each bandits head.

"Good work gaki ok now we head the way they where coming from and we should find the camp when we get there we will find out what our plan will be. Remember that this is a in and out mission don't make any noises"

"Hai"

Both Naruto and Anko came up to a clearing and saw a group of bandits drinking and singing around a fire while the others where doing their own thing.

"Ok this is what we are going to do I'm going to send my snakes to kill the ones inside the tents while you kill the ones around the campfire alright gaki"

'Wonder what she means by her snakes oh well I'll ask another time right now were on a mission' Naruto thought. "Hai I can handle taking them out it makes it easier that they're all in a tight group to I shouldn't have any problems".

Naruto leapt up to a tree branch to get a better view of the campfire while Anko crept over to were the tents where grouped together.

Anko went through hand signs and ten cobras came out of her sleeve they then crawled to the camp and into the tents to inject strong poison into the sleeping bandits.

Naruto was up in a tree watching the bandits he pulled out ten shuriken and threw them after he threw them he began doing some hand signs and whispered **Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone) the ten shuriken quickly turned into one hundred.

The unsuspecting group of bandits around the campfire where torn to shreds as the shower of shuriken impelled them.

Naruto started to make a pile with the dead bodies when Anko showed up carrying some bodies she threw them into the pile.

Naruto ran through some hand signs and yelled **Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu **(Great Fire Ball) and a ball of fire erupted from his mouth and lit the bodies on fire.

Naruto and Anko watched in silence until they started going through the bandits belonging and burning what was left of the camp.

"You didn't do so bad gaki you did pretty good you kept quiet and took them all out at once" said Anko.

"Yea so Anko still think I will drag you down"

"No but you could be better I'm not going to lie but like I said you did good"

The two stopped and made a campsite to go to sleep.

::::::The Next day::::::

Naruto and Anko were on their way to the Hokage Tower to give their report on a successful mission.

"The gaki did good once he has more experience under his belt he will be more helpful so I don't mind working with him"

"That's good to hear Anko so how was the mission" asked Sarutobi.

"It went well the bandits didn't know what was happening until it was to late and it went down quick so there was no difficulties we also got back some of the items the bandits stole" said Anko handing a storage scroll with the items in it.

"I see well I am happy to hear you were success but I have to say I'm more glad to know that I found you two a teammate until I have another mission for you to you are dismissed"

"Hai Hokage-sama" and with that both left.

Naruto went to Kakashi's apartment too go to sleep while Anko went towards the dango shop to say hello to a friend.

**Authors notes:**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed I had to do this kind of quick do to school work.**

**I hope to have more time on the next chap I wanted to get this one out to let people know I was still writing the story IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT UPDATES CHECK OUT MY PROFILE I'LL HAVE THE NEWS THERE.**

**Until then have a good one people and thank you for reviewing if you do I appreciate it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MODERN WARFARE 2 IS BEAST** had to be said and don't worry I'll still be writing this and another story I am working on check my profile and check out the story like always update dates will be on profile. Oh and if any of my readers play xbox live give me a message and ill send you my gt and we can play sometimes

I promise to fans of my stories that I will continue them until you loss interest or I can no longer write them do to family reasons

Naruto

Age: 12

Rank: genin

Skills : low-mid chuunin

Anko

Age:15

Rank: chuunin

Skills: High chuunin-low jounin

**A Bad Memory**

:::::: Two Month Later :::::::

Naruto and Kakashi where outside of training ground 44 the Forest of death. Naruto needed some help with the sharigan and Kakashi after a few spars with their sharigan activated they decided to take a break while Kakashi went to get him and Naruto something to eat and drink.

Naruto sat down under a tree and began to take deep breaths "Man I'm so weak look at me I'm out of breath while Kakashi looks like he barely started to get a bead of sweat" Naruto sighed and began to look at his surroundings.

"Man this is relaxing nothing can ruin this moment after a few more moments of resting I'll start to work on that jutsu Kakashi started to teach me" said Naruto with a yawn.

Naruto was watching the birds fly the wind was blowing all was right in the world the only thing that worried him these days where the Uchiha's they didn't like having their precious sharigan in his hands but he honestly didn't care what they wanted he just had to watch his back.

Naruto sat in a bliss mood until he saw a boy about two years younger than him laying down staring at the clouds

'Hmm wonder what that kids doing I don't think I have seen a kid his age sit that still hell the only reason I'm not running around is because I was raised by Kakashi the scarecrow of Konoha' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto got up and started to walk to the boy. Once he got closer he saw the boy had a pineapple ponytail.

"Hay kid shouldn't you be with your mom or something aren't you a little young to be running around especially by this god forsaken place" said Naruto pointing to the Forest Of Death.

"To tell you the truth I think I would last longer in there than with my mom women are so troublesome so I snuck out and came here to cloud gaze" said the boy pointing at the clouds.

Naruto couldn't help but agree with him I mean his teammate was Anko Mitarashi any man would agree to his statement had they met the girl.

"Yea I have to agree with you my partner she is one troublesome woman shit she would kick my ass if she heard me talking about her like this I think she is worse than your mother" said Naruto.

The boy's eyes grew wide at what Naruto had just said. "If she is really worse than my mother than I feel sorry for you… umm what is your name" asked the boy.

"Oh my name is Naruto what is yours."

"Nara Shikamaru, like I was saying if she is worse than my mother than I feel sorry for you Naruto-niisan" said Shikamaru.

"Yea she can be a real bitch sometimes like this one time…" Naruto didn't get to finish his story as he felt a killer intent that would send Kakashi running.

Naruto turned around to see his loving teammate Anko.

"Oh Anko-chan you look lovely today" said Naruto with water drops running down his head.

Shikamaru knew this was the girl he was talking about and knew that Naruto was right this girl was worst than his mother. "Uh Naruto-niisan I think I have to go home" said Shikamaru running off to the Nara compound feeling lucky that all he had to deal with was his mom and not Anko.

"Uh Anko lets not get carried away here I was just having a conversation with Shikamaru and" he was cut off by Anko.

"Oh you were having a conversation with the Nara gaki but I couldn't help but hear my name come up and then the word bitch now tell me Naruto-kun why is that?"

Naruto looked at Anko with fear she was showing off a grin Naruto knew that grin either she was going to gorge on dango soon are torture someone into begging at her feet for forgiveness and sense there was no dango around he knew it was the latter.

Anko started to twirl a kunai on her right index finger and walked closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I would think by now you would have learned your lesson… oh well guess I'll have to try even harder now wont I?"

Naruto gulped. "Uh come on now Anko-chan just calm down no need to get all worked up about this right" asked Naruto.

"Oh but I do Naruto-kun or you'll never learn your lesson while she said that she raised her trench coat sleeve and three snakes fell onto the ground and began to hiss at Naruto.

'Where's a badger when you need one' thought Naruto.

Naruto merely went through some hand signs and a fire ball erupted from his mouth which blocked Anko's and the snakes view of Naruto.

Naruto then made three clones and from behind the fire they all ran off in different directions.

"Damn it gaki get back here and face me like a man" yelled Anko.

'Anko I would be considered a man if I faced you but that would be short lived after you kill me I would be considered a fool of a man too face you like you are now.

:::::: Later that night ::::::

Naruto was having a dream about one of his first missions with Kakashi.

:::::: Flashback :::::

Naruto was standing in front of a house on fire with dead bodies everywhere he then looked at his hands and found his ninjato covered in blood and bodies all around him. In front of him he saw the charred remains of a small girl.

:::::: Flashback end ::::::

Before he could relive that entire night Naruto shot up in his bed with beads of sweat running down his face and was hyperventilating when his breathing became normal he started to relax.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that night but it had to be done I still can't get away from the memories" Naruto whispered to himself.

Naruto got up and walked to his mirror after ten seconds of staring at the mirror Naruto smashed it with his fist. 'I can't even look at myself sometimes' thought Naruto. Naruto then looked down at his fist with fragments of the glass sticking out of his fist he then began picking them out while picking them he began to think.

'This village has forsaken me and I still gave my innocence for them… no it wasn't for the ungrateful villagers it was for Kakashi, the old man, the younger generation of the village, and Naruto got a picture of his purple haired kunoichi partner.

"Wait how did she make it into the list the crazy snake must have slithered into my head I need to take my mind off this stuff" said Naruto grabbing his training cloths and a pair of fingerless gloves.

Naruto walked out of Kakashi's apartment and began to walk towards one of his favorite training grounds

Once Naruto arrived at training ground seven he began to practice the new jutsu Kakashi showed him he began with activating the sharigan then made some hand signs and started to make an orb from chakra manipulation and put some raiton chakra into it.

The sparks coming from the orb where discharging in random directions and made a noise of birds chirping he began to run towards a wooden training dummy Naruto got about five feet then the jutsu gave a violent discharge and shocked Naruto's body.

'Damn I still can't develop the jutsu and when it explodes like that my body becomes numb and useless and it doesn't help that the pain somehow continues after' thought a vulnerable Naruto.

Once Naruto had the feeling in his body again he got up and tried the jutsu again and again he sometimes got to the dummy or got close to it on other attempts he would form the orb then try to put raiton chakra in it just for the jutsu to blow up in his face as soon as it was formed.

Naruto continued this until the sun began to rise and indicating that he had trained through the whole evening. To say that he was exhausted was an understatement but he wanting to learn the jutsu clouded the feeling.

"Damnit I've been at this for this long and it still comes down to luck if I can pull off the Chidori or not" whispered Naruto. "Oh well I can't do anything about it I guess I should stop here for now I wonder if Ichiraku's ramen stand was open this early."

With that Naruto picked up his jacket and started to walk towards the ramen stand. Once there though he found to his disappointment that the stand was indeed closes. "Oh well can't blame the old man and Ayame for wanting to stay in late and sleep I would do the same but now I have to find a new place to eat… hmm I did like the dango stuff at the dango shop yea I think I'll go there for breakfast."

::::::At the Dango shop::::::

Naruto walked into the shady shop to him it might as well be a bar with some food to serve but the food wasn't that bad and he liked the dark room it made him feel secure.

Naruto sat in a booth and waited for the waiter to take his order and took out a scroll to study. While he was ordering his teammate walked in with her friends.

"So how have you girls been doing with…hey is that no it couldn't be" said Anko starring at the blonde.

"Hmm did you say something Anko?"

"Huh oh no I thought I just saw my new teammate but when did he start to come here?"

Both girls looked at each other and then Anko "Hey Anko you never told us you had a partner man we sure have been away from each other for so long well lets go meet him" said both Kurenai and Yugao with a smirk.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret coming here for the first time in my life thanks to my gaki of a partner?" Anko thought to herself.

"Hey there what's your name" asked Kurenai.

Naruto put down the scroll slightly and looked at both kunoichi "Huh are you talking to me?" said Naruto with his face being covered by the scroll reminded them of a certain perverted cyclopes of a shinobi.

Both kunoichi looked at Anko and gave her a look Anko already knew what they wanted to know they wanted to know who his father was but Anko herself didn't know it never accrued to her to ask him thinking what kid with a parent would want them paired with her being Orochimaru's.

"My names Naruto how can I help you" he asked not seeing Anko behind the two he thought they wanted to start some trouble with him like all the other shinobi in the village.

"We just wanted to get to know our friends partner to know if you're good enough to watch her back Naruto" said Yugao.

Naruto for the first time noticed Anko behind the two and was about to say hi to her but was cut off by Kurenai.

"What my friend is trying to say is we want to learn about you what are your hobbies, dreams, likes, and dislikes all that stuff" asked Kurenai.

"Oh if you wanted to know that I will be happy to tell you I have a few hobbies I got a decent amount of likes a few dislikes and my dream is to become an Anbu captain did that answer some of your questions?"

"Well all we got was your dream really even thought it is an interesting one" said Yugao.

"Oh I told you my dream must have slipped oh well cant take it back now can I?"

The three girls deadpanned at that but shook it off. "So Anko-chan how have you been doing I haven't had the chance to get to know my new partner after the mission my otokooya wanted to have me go through some special training" said Naruto. (Can't tell them about the sharigan yet or word could get out I kind of trust Anko but not her friends even if they're friends of hers I still don't fully trust Anko yet the only people I trusted in my life are the Ayame, Teuchi, the old man, and Kakashi) thought Naruto.

'Did he just say Anko-chan' both Kurenai and Yugao thought

To their surprise and relief Anko either didn't notice the last part or just ignored it but they were both wrong.

'Did he just say Anko-chan I should be chasing him down the streets throwing kunai at him so why do I feel good that he called me that' thought Anko.

"So Anko-chan have you been using your break from me wisely how has you training been going I'm curios you still new to me and I feel we should get to know each other since we will be going on missions with each other once my new training is complete."

"Hmm well I've been working on more stealthy jutsu for assassinations but that's about it what about you gaki how have you been with your training and since when did you start coming here?"

"Oh well my usual place was closed this early so I decided to come here I remembered you always talking about how much you had liked it and you kept on recommending it and I thought it was a good place when I first came so I decided to come why does it bother you Anko-chan?"

"N-no j-just wa-wa wondering Naruto" said Anko. 'No one has ever listened to me besides Kurenai and Yugao ever give a damn about my opinion' thought Anko

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Did she just say Naruto instead of gaki and she even stuttered" was what was going through all four of their heads.

"Shit the girls won't let me live this down what can I say to get back some of my reputation" said Anko.

Anko was about to make a remark when an Anbu with a dog mask appeared in a puff of smoke sitting across from Naruto.

"Naruto we have a mission here I asked to get a mask for you" said the Anbu handing over a fox mask to Naruto.

"Hai I have to say though I wasn't expecting a mission before our training was up" said Naruto.

This didn't go unnoticed by Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko who knew Naruto was training with his otokooya.

"Yes well this was a last minute thing and our forces are to spread out to give any one else this mission it is fairly difficult but I think we can pull it off I'll explain to you on the way go back home get your gear and meet me at the gate in an hour" said the Anbu with as he did some hand signs and disappeared.

"Guess I have to go now see you later Anko-chan we can talk later" said Naruto and just like the Anbu he disappeared with a puff.

"You have an interesting partner their Anko but what I really want to know is who that Anbu was I heard him say they were training together and didn't he say his otokooya was training him" asked Yugao.

"Yea me to Yugao me to" said a confused Anko.

:::::: Kakashi's apartment::::::

Naruto went through some of his gear got his black pants, his Anbu vest with a trench coat, grabbed his ninjato, and a set of kunai and shuriken and put them in his pouch and holster before going to his bead to pick up his kitsune mask. Naruto walked over to the mirror and put on the mask to see what he looked like.

Naruto smirked at what he saw he saw a kitsune staring at him with a threatening snarl and his eyes seemed cold and uncaring behind the mask it seemed as if you were staring at a miniature Kyuubi.

'Looks like my past will keep on haunting me wither I want it to or not is this power even a curse or a blessing I can't tell anymore honestly?' Naruto thought

"Heh but I have to admit it looks good on me" he said with a smirk.

"**Yes it does kit and you better not give the kitsune clan a bad name"**

"Yes I will do my best Kyuubi-sama"

Naruto had grown to think of the Kyuubi as an adviser and friend they grew to know each other over the month she helped him with training and even showed him a few jutsus that she knew that a human could use.

"Don't want to keep otokooya waiting" with that Naruto took off toward the village main gate.

::::::Some where in Root Headquarters::::::

Danzo was sitting at a table with his Root Anbu members waiting to hear what their leader wanted with them.

"Danzo-sama what is your commands" asked a Root Anbu.

"We need to hurry and get the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki at this rate he will become to loyal to the third we can take out Kakashi and make it look like an accident but Sarutobi will be a problem with him being the Hokage" said Danzo.

"This seems like a near suicide mission Danzo-sama Kakashi is a very strong shinobi and killing a kage doesn't sound any easier." said a confused Root member.

"Your right it will take some time but things will change with time hopefully though it will happen quickly for we are running out of time" said Danzo.

"Danzo-sama doesn't Naruto have a teammate now" asked another Root.

"Yes one Anko Mitarashi maybe we could use her I'll have one of you fallow her and find out how close they are after that we will use her depending on their relationship with each other" said Danzo.

"Hai Danzo-sama!" yelled the Root members in the room as they dispersed.

Leaving Danzo with a smirk

::::::Main Gate::::::

Naruto saw Kakashi in his Anbu attire and his dog mask in place.

"Naruto it's about time you showed up I was thinking of going off without you what took you so long" asked Kakashi.

"Sorry I was just checking out all my gear" said Naruto pointing to his mask.

Kakashi smirked and nodded his head "Ok Naruto lets go we have a mission and I want to get back so we can get back to training" said Kakashi.

"Hai your right Kakashi-san I need some help with the Chidori" said Naruto.

"Ok when we get back we will work on that for now though we need to get going on the mission I'll explain it to you on the way" said Kakashi as he started to leap trough the forest with Naruto close behind him.

::::::2 days later::::::

Naruto and Kakashi had been stalking a team from Iwa Naruto would always keep his eyes on the three genin while Kakashi would keep a close eye on the jounin sensei they had watched them until the jounin left them to go and find some water for them to drink and something they could eat.

"Naruto this is our chance to get back the scrolls they stole from the village I am going after their sensei and you take out the genin do what you have to do those documents are important Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Hai should I wait for a signal"

"No take them out as soon as possible it's better if you wait for them to drop their guard"

Naruto simply nodded and Kakashi quickly disappeared to go after their jounin sensei.

Naruto stared at the genin team and watched as they began to talk to each other about how their families and they were getting along with each other along.

Naruto had a bad feeling in his stomach but shook it off. "Oh well even if it is cruel this is the shinobi world I chose to live in" said Naruto with obvious depression.

'I need to wait till they are a little more comfortable once that happens I'll do this quickly and least painful way I can think of and search for the scroll while Kakashi kills their sensei' Naruto thought going over his plan.

Once the more serious genin let his guard down Naruto ran through some hand signs and whispered **Kuro Shin'en no Jutsu **and a sudden darkness fell over the genin.

"What the hell is going on" asked one of the boys in the group.

"I-I do-don't k-know Sito-kun but I-I'm starting to freak out" said the kunoichi

"Stop panicking you two it's just a genjutsu we will be taken out easily if guh" the boy didn't get to finish as a kunai was logged into his throat and he fell to the floor dead.

"Shibi! Fuck Fuck Fuck! Mishi-chan see if you can help him we" but the boy didn't finish as he heard a thud behind him to find the kunoichi face down in the dirt with multiple kunai and shuriken thrown to vital point in her body.

"What going on here we were just sitting around talking now both of them are dead I can't believe this what should I do what should I do" said the panic stricken young shinobi.

All of a sudden he saw two red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Who-who ar-are yo-you wha-what are y-you"

Naruto stared at the boy with his red eyes showing no emotions which scared the poor shinobi even more.

Naruto drew two kunai from one of his holster and threw them with speed and precision the boy didn't even see him move his hand let alone had a chance to dodge the kunai from his fear before one impaled his head and the other his chest.

The boy fell to the ground dead just like the rest of his team Naruto gave a sigh. "Guess I should start searching their bodies." Naruto searched until he found the scroll. "Hmm Kakashi should have already been done with the jounin I wonder if everything went as planned better go and check"

Naruto sped off toward the river the jounin took to help Kakashi any way he could

Naruto got to the clearing to find that Kakashi was holding up against not only the jounin but a pest of a chunin that kept making jutsu to try and snag him.

"Shit I have to help and quick even though Kakashi is good taking two alert enemies can't be easy and I don't think that chunin was recently promoted" said Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and wrapped an exploding tag around it he then started to rapidly go through some hand signs and whispered **Raiton Yari **lightning chakra started to form around the kunai as it formed a spear shape.

Naruto looked at the chunin standing still running through some hand signs for another jutsu.

"You're not going to be able to even finish that" Naruto said to himself

Naruto jerked back his arm and threw the spear strait toward the chunin. Mid way through his jutsu the chunin heard something moving rapidly toward him he turned around to deflect what he thought was a kunai with one of his own kunai but to his surprise and horror the spear of lightning cut through it like it was paper and struck him in the shoulder which threw him through the air and stuck him to a tree.

"Shit what the hell was that" said the shocked Iwa chunin.

He looked down to see the spear of lightning shocking him slightly as it dispersed to show a kunai. "Heh are you joking I got scared of that thing." But the man quickly cursed his as he saw an exploding tag sizzling on the handle.

"Aww shit" **BOOM**

Kakashi hadn't notice the chunin had stopped trying to trap him in his jutsu until he hear the explosion he turned to see chunks of what was left fall to the ground and into the river slowly being taken by the current.

"Seems like my apprentice took care of yours doesn't it Iwa-san"

"It seems so dog-san but I can always get a new one but for now I will take my leave I am not foolish enough to take on an Anbu and his apprentice by myself" the Iwa shinobi then shunshined away from the two.

"Hmm Naruto you can come out now" said Kakashi.

"Dog-taichou I got the scroll from the genin should we head back to the village" asked Naruto.

"Hai our job is done here we got what we came for no need to stay."

Naruto and Kakashi headed for Konoha but Kakashi couldn't help put see how the mission took a toll on Naruto even with his mask on.

"Naruto are you filling alright?"

'Huh oh yea Dog it's just that I have been having flash backs on that mission again" said Naruto with obvious grief in his voice.

"Do you need to talk about it" asked Kakashi.

"No I'm alright Dog-taichou…it just makes me think that's all"

"Naruto sometimes a shinobi needs to know when to hide how he feels while also knowing when he can let it out"

"Yea but I don't want to talk about yet sorry"

"No if you're not ready I can't force you but Naruto you can't bottle this up understand"

"Hai I understand"

The rest of the way to Konoha was in silence as they leapt through the trees.

:::::: Konoha Gates ::::::

By the time Kakashi and Naruto got back it was the next day at sunset while the sun hid behind the Hokage monument

"Naruto why don't you go out for dinner you don't have to wait around for me to give the report to the Hokage"

"Hmm are you sure Dog-taichou I don't mind really"

"Yes you did good on the mission you deserve a break"

"Hai thank you"

Naruto ran off to his and Kakashi's apartment to change and Kakashi went to report about the mission success and talk to Sarutobi about Naruto.

:::::: Hokage Tower ::::::

Sarutobi was doing some paper work from a mission a team lead by Kurenai had just finished with Anko and Yugao.

"Hmm those three have been doing quite a few missions that some chuunin would be afraid to even attempt maybe a promotion is due" But before he could go on the matter a puff of smoke appeared with a dog masked Anbu appearing out of it.

"Kakashi nice to see you did the mission go as planned?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I got the scrolls right here but besides that I am worried about Naruto"

"Hmm what about him did he get hurt on the mission?"

"No he is having flashbacks about the mission with the incident his bottling it up if he doesn't tell us what happened I'm afraid we'll lose him Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi gave a sigh and took a long pause to think. "Yes and if the state you found him in explains how he feels it could have an bad outcome but if he doesn't feel like letting it out what can we do we can't force him" said Sarutobi.

"Yea but it can't be good for him what should we do" asked Kakashi.

Both shinobi stood there thinking of a way to get Naruto to talk about the said mission but in a different location a certain blonde their conversation was about was getting ready to head out to town.

:::::: Kakashi's apartment ::::::

Naruto was getting out of the shower and swapped his mission cloths for some civilian cloths he wore a black shirt with a red Konoha symbol and on the back an orange whirlpool, with some black pants and shinobi sandals. With a sigh Naruto walked out of the apartment and let his feet take him where ever they wanted to.

Naruto kept walking until he came across a shinobi bar that Kakashi had taken him to every now and then. He was alright with the usual crowd in there and not wanting to deal with the hate glares he would get other places he shrugged like saying 'what the hell' and walked inside.

"Like otokooya always said old enough to kill old enough to get shit faced" Naruto muttered to himself.

As Naruto was about to take a seat at the bar he heard a familiar voice when he turned to see who it was to his surprise it was his kunoichi partner Anko and her friends and from the sounds of them laughing and their grins they were celebrating something so he waved it off and continued to the bar not wanting to get their attention.

"Hey Kohaku give me a bottle of sake" said Naruto in a strong voice.

Kohaku is the owner and usual bartender of the bar and he had been an good Anbu shinobi until he retired because of mental trauma do to the job and he started the business to hear some stories and help the others escape their problems even if it was short lived by giving them a place to drink the pain away.

"Hmm well you're the last person I expected today especially without Kakashi" said Kohaku with a smirk.

"Yea I just had a bad day and I need something to… make me forget"

"Naruto I have seen those eyes before and to tell you the truth they aren't suppose to be on a child's face what's eating you?"

"I came here for a drink not a interview so either give me my drink or get someone else that isn't as nosy as you" yelled Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by the other in the bar.

Kohaku smirked "Damn kid I knew you had spunk but this is a lot even for you fine if you don't want to talk about it I'll leave you alone here enjoy" he said giving him a bottle of sake.

"Sorry Kohaku I shouldn't have took my anger out on you" said Naruto with a sad voice.

"Don't worry kid I understand but it seems you got a ladies attention I think I should leave you alone" he pointed behind Naruto and walked off.

Naruto turned around to see Anko talking to her friends and leave the table walking towards him.

"Hey gaki what's the matter you look pissed" said Anko.

"What do you care just go back to your friends and enjoy your night Anko-chan"

"Look here gaki you're my partner and whither you like it or not you're not getting rid of me so lets go for a walk and talk so you can get what's ever on your mind gone and dealt with okay"

"Damn troublesome kunoichi" whispered Naruto. "Fine whatever lets go" said Naruto leaving some money and taking the sake with him.

****

_Sorry if you didn't like it hope you did and sorry if it came out a little late because of mw2 not going to lie that game is addicting but I'll keep on with the story so don't threat._

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU ALREADY PUT AND THE ALERT AND FAVS YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME UNTIL NEXT TIME HAVE A GOOD ONE._

_**Next time find out about Naruto's flashbacks.**_

**Jutsu list**

**Kuro Shin'en no Jutsu : Dark Abyss - a sudden blanket of darkness engulfs the target not letting them see**

**Raiton Yari : Lightning Spear - self explanatory if you need just ask me about it**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Memory you can't forget**

Naruto and Anko were walking down the road with Naruto taking slurps from the bottle of sake.

"You know Naruto your not suppose to be drinking it like that," said Anko.

"Hmm… yea I know."

"Naruto what's eating you up? I don't think I've ever seen you this sad, even though we've been partners for only a few months. I've seen you running around the village either with a smile or a smirk," asked Anko.

Naruto gave a long depressed sigh and looked at Anko. 'Damn what's up with those eyes of hers? They look so beautiful, I bet if she would let her hair down she would even be more beautiful, wait what am I thinking?' Naruto shook his head and took another swig of sake.

"That's a lot better," he gave a sigh and looked back at Anko. "Anko about two months before we went on our first mission, I went on a mission with my otokooya and another Anbu. It didn't go so well."

"So what Naruto, you can't always succeed in a mission. Sometimes you'll fail a few, life goes on it's not the end of the world."

"Your right Anko the world did go on, but a little part of me died on the inside that day."

Anko looked worried and turned around to look at Naruto. "What do you mean Naruto? What happened that day?"

"Anko this is the most I have talked to someone about what happened that day and even though it isn't much, it is difficult to talk about. Maybe another time."

"Naruto I don't want to be pushy, but from what you've told me I think you need to get this off your shoulders."

Naruto gave a sigh "Your probably right Anko-chan, but not tonight, I just came back from a mission and I need to go home and sleep this day off, okay? I promise I'll tell you all about it some other day, okay?"

"Ok Naruto, go get some sleep. It looks like you were dragged back to the village with your face on the ground," said Anko with a smirk.

"Geez thank you for the compliment. Anyway, thanks for the talk Anko-chan. It actually made me feel a little better that someone gave a shit."

Anko stopped and gripped his shoulder, "Naruto you can come to me for anything, ok?" she said with a comforting voice.

The fact that Anko cared made him happy and for the first time he felt more attached to someone more than you would a family member but a girlfriend. Naruto shook his head as he pictured Anko in silky purple lingerie. 'Damn I need to stop reading those books Kakashi has laying around. Too bad there too damn good to stop reading' Naruto thought.

"Thanks Anko but I need to head back to my apartment. So go back, have some fun with your friends, enjoy yourself it looked like you were having a lot of fun back there" said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, goodnight," said Anko.

"Yea you to Anko-chan."

Naruto and Anko both departed, one to go back and laugh with her friends while the other, an emotional wreck, went home to think more about that night and go to sleep. But both of them didn't notice the Root Anbu watching their conversation, which, after he heard all he thought he needed sped off towards Root Headquarters.

::::::Two Weeks Later::::::

Naruto woke up with the sun hitting his face. He sat up in his bed and looked around his room until he looked out of his window and noticed that it was probably the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen. "I think today will be one hell of a day," Naruto got up did his morning routine and headed out the door but not before getting a copy of one of his favorite non-jutsu novels.

Naruto walked in the village with the orange book in his kunai pouch looking for a nice relaxing place to sit and read his book. He walked until he got to the Hokage monument. It always had a nice breeze, and a tree that was on the base of the 4th's head gave him some shade. Sitting down under said tree Naruto pulled out his book and started to read.

"I know I said I should stop reading this, but it's just too good," said Naruto holding one of Kakashi's copies of Icha Icha paradise.

Naruto read the book, with him getting about half way, until a figure appeared behind him. Naruto took his eyes off his book and turned around to see Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru how was it dealing with your mom?" asked Naruto smirking as Shikamaru rubbed his bottom.

"Women are troublesome, but at least I got away from your partner. She looked like she wanted blood the other day," said Shikamaru sitting down and looking up at the clouds.

Naruto put down his book and looked at the clouds and saw them going through the air without a care in the world; he began to think of the last two weeks and how he spent them with Anko.

Naruto and Anko had spent more time with each other over the weeks. He learned a lot about her, but what he liked was just being with her. Naruto came to realize he had slowly formed feelings for his kunoichi partner. He liked her smile, not her grin, but her true smile, which was so beautiful to him, and her body, but most of all her personality even if it was a weird one he loved it, and the feeling he got when he was around her. But Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when Shikamaru started talking.

"Naruto-nii-san is she your girlfriend?" teased Shikamaru with a smirk, expecting Naruto to start stammering and fighting that he liked a girl like his friends in the academy did.

"You know what Shikamaru, I wish she was. She makes me feel different than I do when I'm with you or otokooya and the old man."

"That's because she is a girl Naruto, you probably feel the same around Ayame right?"

"Hmm I don't think so Shikamaru. When we begin to talk, well it makes me feel at ease, like I don't have a care in the world."

"Guh, you're acting like my parents now. Troublesome."

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru and patted his head. "Don't worry Shikamaru, you'll understand when you get a little older, but until then, how about I take you out for some ice-cream huh?" said Naruto with a smile.

Shikamaru smirked and said. "You know what Naruto-nii-san sometimes it's not a drag to hang around with you."

"I'll take that as a complement. How about we take your friend, what was his name…Choji maybe he will like some ice-cream."

"Maybe, but just him, ever since you started to help Iruka-sensei at the academy, all the kids want to see you."

"Hmm really? Wow, never thought I'd get along with kids, but aside from that we should go get your friend and get the ice-cream, I have to meet up with someone today ok."

Shikamaru glared at Naruto and sighed. "Ok fine I hope your girlfriend is pretty, for you to ditch me like this," he said.

"Man she isn't my girlfriend." said an annoyed Naruto.

"Yea, but you want her to be," said a smug Shikamaru.

:::::: Dango Shop ::::::

"So Anko, how was your last date with Naruto-kun?" asked an excited Kurenai.

Anko was drinking tea when Kurenai asked her and, being taken by complete surprise, she spit her tea out on her other friend Yugao, who didn't look to happy at the moment.

"WHAT THE HELL ANKO!!!" yelled Yugao.

Anko ignored her and stared at Kurenai with obvious irritation in her face. "For the last time, we are friends. I hang out with him just like you guys. We are not dating!" yelled Anko.

"Oh then why do you still have the plush fox doll still on your nightstand he bought for you?" she said with a smirk.

"I uh I was going to uh," Anko stammered to both her friends amusement. Fortunately the waiter came around with their food giving her a reason to drop the subject and start eating.

"You don't think me and Yugao are done teasing you do you Anko?" asked Kurenai.

"When's he going to ask you out again?" said Yugao trying to get back at Anko for spitting on her.

"Well were suppose to… WAIT WE ARE NOT DATING DAMN IT!" yelled Anko.

At that Anko started to try and change the subject by congratulating Yugao for her being put into the Anbu training regimen, but that failed and for the rest of the time her two friends teased her about the blonde shinobi, and she would say that they were just friends.

When they were done picking on Anko, they quietly ate and left the restaurant to go about their business. One went to Anbu headquarters, the other to the library, and the last towards where she was to meet her teammate, but not without thinking about what they were going to do today.

:::::: Somewhere in Konoha ::::::

Naruto and Shikamaru were playing a game of shogi, while Chouji was watching and eating his ice-cream.

"So what do you two plan on doing today after this?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was going to go cloud gazing and eventually go to sleep."

"Man, don't push yourself, that sounds too dangerous," said Naruto with obvious sarcasm.

Naruto turned to Chouji. "What about you Chouji, what are your plans?"

"Probably the same thing but I'll probably wake up before my mom comes yelling at me and calling me a lazy bum like my dad," said Chouji.

"You guys are troublesome; can we just have one conversation without mentioning women for once?"

"So what are you going to do today Naruto?" asked Chouji.

"He said he was going to meet up with his troublesome girlfriend today after he ditches us here," said Shikamaru.

"Ok guys, first I am not ditching you… ok I am ditching you, but I need to talk to Anko today, and second we are not going out…yet," said Naruto.

"Hmm, yea well your 'friend' is coming this way so I guess we'll take off see you around Naruto," said Shikamaru.

The two walked away as Anko walked up to Naruto.

"Hey gaki what are we doing today?" asked Anko.

"Well how about we go somewhere more private and we can talk. I have to tell you something important."

"Ok sure," said a confused Anko.

Naruto and Anko had walked to Kakashi's apartment. Naruto then opened the door and told her to make herself comfortable.

"Ok Anko do you remember when I told you I would tell you about my mission a long time ago?" asked Naruto.

"Yea you said you would tell me one day, why?" asked a curious Anko.

"Well I think that I can trust you enough to know what happened because we spent a lot of time together over the past two weeks, and besides, my training with my otokooya is almost done so we will start to go on missions together again."

Naruto sighed took a deep breath and began to tell her the story. "Well it all started with."

::::::

**Flashback no Jutsu** ::::::

Naruto, Kakashi, and another Anbu were heading to a village for a mission. Kakashi had explained that the village had hired them as extra protection for a while because they were being attacked by a group of bandits periodically.

"So Kakashi, if they're just bandits, why not just have their soldiers run them off?" asked Naruto.

The Anbu with the weasel mask decided to answer him. "Naruto-kun, the village we are going to, had no reason to start a military until now, and it is too late to start, so they want us to help them get rid of the bandits so they can start."

They kept on traveling for another three hours when the foliage began to disappear.

"Ok you two, that's enough, we're here. Naruto this is where we need to hid your identity," said Kakashi handing him a mask like his one under the dog mask. Naruto put the mask to cover the bridge of his nose.

The three came to a stop in a small village. It was a nice place and Naruto thought he saw kids running around playing with a ball and the adults were going about their business either walking into the shops or watching their kids play.

"Man it is so peaceful, if this was how it always is before an attack, no wonder they never needed soldiers," said Naruto.

"Naruto don't drop your guard when on a mission. You are always supposed to be on alert even if the area around you doesn't call for it," said Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-san."

:::::: 2 weeks later ::::::

Naruto, Kakashi, and Weasel were set up at corners of the village when a loud explosion erupted. Naruto pressed down on his radio in his ear, "Kakashi-san, did you hear that?"

There was static then a reply, "Yea, looks like you're close to the area, check it out and" but he was cut off by two other explosions.

"What are your orders Kakashi-san?" asked the Weasel.

"Shit, we'll all go to one of the explosions and check around the area. Once you have gathered enough information, relay it to me and we will go from there."

"Hai," they both replied.

Naruto went for the explosion closest to him, a little north of the village, while his teammates, Kakashi and Weasel went to the other areas.

Naruto kept leaping from tree to tree until he came up to a clearing. It had blown up bodies of civilians everywhere. Naruto looked upon the bodies and saw that junks of flesh hung from the tree; arms and legs separated from their owners' bodies. There was a strong smell in the air, it had a strong lingering scent, it smelled like metal, but wet, different. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated until he quickly opened his eyes, 'blood' all around him, there was a really strong scent of blood. Naruto had to clamp down to not puke. This was the first time he had ever seen so much gore. He hadn't even seen someone die, and yet, right in front of him, where some of the people he swore to protect, laid dead.

Naruto was pulled out of his thinking when a enemy ninja came into the clearing. He had an Amegakure headband; he walked among the bodies looking for some left over supplies from explosion. Naruto fumbled for his ninjato unsheathing it.

'_This isn't good, this guy, he's older than me and has more experience, and from the way he is walking around the bodies, I don't think he cares much about killing, unlike me, I haven't killed someone yet on our other missions. It was always Kakashi who finished them.' _"Damn."

The older boy turned around to look directly at where Naruto was hiding "Yo gaki, get the hell out here and stop being a little bitch hiding!" yelled the boy.

Naruto inwardly cursed and leapt down into the clearing facing the boy who was at least four years older.

"So, you're one of the ninja that the leaf hired out to protect the village huh?" said the Ame Shinobi.

"How did you know why we are here?" said Naruto.

"Well, seeing how you aren't going to get away, I guess telling you won't hurt huh. The bandits you are suppose to kill, hired us to stall or kill you, and seeing as how there is no fun in a game without playing for keeps, I am going to kill you gaki."

Naruto forgot almost all the things Kakashi had taught him about being tactical, he put his fingers together in a cross hand-sign, and yelled "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Three clones ran at the shinobi pulling out their ninjato taking wild swings instead of precise strikes to any fatal organs.

"Man kid, you really are pathetic," said the enemy shinobi, dodging all of his clones' swipes at him easily, as if he could do it blind folded.

The Ame shinobi pulled out three kunai and threw them at all three clones, which two got hit, while the other blocked by sheer luck. Said Ame shinobi dragged out another kunai and ran full speed at Naruto's clone in a close quarter spar with his kunai and Naruto's ninjato.

Naruto's last clone swung at the Ame shinobi but the enemy shinobi ducked under the sword and ran the kunai threw the clone's chest making it disappear.

While the Ame shinobi was fighting his last clone Naruto went through some hand-signs and yelled, "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** The fire ball erupted from his mouth and headed for the shinobi who dodged it and threw the kunai in his hand at Naruto.

Naruto lurched back and did a back flip to avoid the kunai to the head. He began to make some more hand-signs and yelled, "**Raikou oonami!" **Naruto put his hands forward and a jolt of lighting sprang toward the shinobi who put his hands together and did a Kawarimi and was replaced with one of the dead corpse, which was then fried by the jutsu.

Naruto looked down at the fried remains of one of the women from the village and felt his stomach lurch. '_So this is what the reality of the shinobi life is huh?' _thought Naruto. Naruto quickly remembered that he was still in a fight against a more experienced shinobi so he quickly began turning his head from side to side looking for his target.

Naruto heard a whistle behind him and turned around to see the man. He looked exhausted but other than that, he looked fine, which meant this fight was far from over, Naruto thought.

"Man that was a close one you little shit," said the Ame shinobi.

Naruto took a calming breath and began to remember the things Kakashi had taught him, like how to always stay calm and try to find a way out of a bad situation like this.

Naruto unsheathed his ninjato and dropped into a stance.

The Ame shinobi smirked, seeing that Naruto would be more of a challenge, this way he pulled out his katana and ran toward Naruto.

The Ame shinobi brought down his katana on Naruto's ninjato and got in his face. "So the gaki grew a pair. Good, and here I thought this was going to be boring," he said grinning.

Naruto looked around him and took in the chaos that surrounded him again and since they first began the fight Naruto felt pure anger. '_These people didn't ask for this. All they did was live a peaceful life with their families. They didn't deserve this, so I'll make this bastard pay!' _Naruto thought pulling down his mask showing a fox like sneer.

'_Shit what's with that face? It's like this kid changed from a scared gaki wanna be shinobi into an Anbu with experience in seconds,' _thought the now scared Ame shinobi, who was brought out of his train of thought when Naruto said something.

"What's wrong? Now that you see a threat, are you going to run like a little 'bitch?'" Naruto said in a strong voice to show that he was now more than a threat to the man in front of him.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and held it in his left hand while he held his ninjato in his right. He leaned forward and charged the shocked shinobi.

Once face to face, the two went into an all out kenjutsu battle. Sparks were flying in the clearing as their swords hit each other with plenty of kinetic energy.

Naruto would hold the man's katana back with his ninjato while he took some swipes at him with his kunai giving him small scrapes as he barely dodged the sharp blade.

They kept this intense close quarter fight until the Naruto saw an opening in his enemy's stance and rammed his shoulder into the shinobi making him tumble to the ground.

Naruto ran forward and stabbed his kunai threw the man's left hand and into the dirt which made him scream in pain. Naruto took advantage while the shinobi was in utter pain and pulled out another kunai stabbing him in the right hand making sure he was going no were.

"Damn you to hell Awww shit this hurt like a mother fucker ahh!"

Naruto smirked happy that the man was in pain. _'He damn well deserved it,'_ thought Naruto. "Well I have bad new man there is going a lot more pain for what you have done," said Naruto pointing to the massacre in the opening.

The Ame shinobi was now sweating seeing Naruto running threw some hand-signs. "Wait we can talk about this can't we?" asked the panicking shinobi. Naruto gave a dark chuckle and whispered, "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu," **making sure that it wasn't strong enough to engulf his whole body, '_no I am going to make him suffer and beg for me to end the pain.'_

The small flames that did touch the man started to spread, making him scream in agony, but what made it worse was that it was slowly creeping up his body making his flesh peel off slowly. The Ame shinobi tried to get his hands free to pat out the flames, but the kunai was snagged into the earth pretty good. No, he wasn't going anywhere and he knew it.

After what seemed like an eternity to the pain filled shinobi, he passed out from the pain of the fire which had now totally engulfed him, peeling off his skin from his bones.

Naruto left the charred remains of the shinobi for the wild life and made his way back to the village.

When he got to the village, to Naruto's horror, it was gone. There was nothing left except dead bodies of men, women, children, and burned down houses. Naruto walked around the village until he saw a lone house still standing, on fire. Naruto walked up to the house and saw a little girl on fire, squirming. He ran to her side and tried to pick her up only for some of her cooked flesh peeling off making her scream in agony. The little girl looked at Naruto with pleading eyes full of tears. "Please end the pain please?" she said. Naruto looked down at the girl his emotion going crazy from what was happening in front of him. "Hai please forgive me," Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and thrust it into her chest, ending her suffering. Naruto looked at the girl's face who had a peaceful look now, most likely due to the fact that she was now relieved from her hell.

Naruto prayed for her so that Kami would watch over her soul. Once he was done with his prayer, he curled up into a fetal position and rocking back and forth.

After want seemed like hours both Kakashi and Weasel came back to the village finding it destroyed and a stressed Naruto. It broke Kakashi's heart to see his adopted son like this.

Weasel how ever felt pity for the boy, because just like Weasel, Naruto was shown the way life truly was at such a young age. Weasel knew that Naruto would grow up to be like him to try and block his emotions to try and forget what he had seen in his messed up childhood, '_yes Naruto was going to become just like him just like me,'_ thought Itachi.

:::::: End Flashback::::::

Once Naruto was done with explaining his story he had a gaze in his eyes that showed true deep grief. Naruto was trying to hold back a tear, but it just came out anyway, only to be wiped away by his worried partner.

Naruto felt Anko's touch and he felt happy and warm. Naruto looked at Anko to see a few tears falling down her face. Naruto wiped her tears and cupped her cheeks and lifted her head so they were looking into each other's eyes there was a silence that both didn't want to be broke. They were happy just looking into each other's faces but their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Naruto looked at the door and back at Anko who had a smile on her face telling him to go ahead and open the door.

Naruto got up and made his way to the door to find one of the Hokage's Anbu messengers.

"Naruto the Hokage has a mission for you and Anko. He wants you to report to him tomorrow," said the Anbu with a falcon mask.

Naruto simply nodded his head and looked up at the sky only just realizing that it was really late now.

"Me and Anko will be there tomorrow don't worry," said Naruto.

Once the message was received the Anbu took off to go back to the Hokage tower to tell Sarutobi that Naruto was given the message.

Naruto walked back into his apartment to find Anko sitting waiting for him to get back. "Who was that?" she asked.

"We have a mission tomorrow. How about you stay here tonight? My otokooya is gone on a mission so you can have his bed tonight."

"Alright, but try not to peek on me ok?" said Anko with a smirk.

Naruto smiled and went to his room to go to sleep. Today was one hell of a day, reliving what had happen on that mission took a lot out of him.

Naruto was falling asleep when his thoughts began to drift to Anko. '_Man I do have it bad,' _thought Naruto drifting off to sleep.

Anko was in Kakashi's bed thinking of ways to help her _'crush.'_ After spending these two weeks with Naruto and him trusting her enough to tell her about his troubles, she couldn't help but realize she had feelings for the blonde shinobi. She kept on thinking about Naruto until she drifted off to sleep.

:::::: Root hq ::::::

A Root Anbu was kneeling in front of Danzo giving his report on how Naruto and Anko had gotten much closer. Danzo had a smirk on his face while he was thinking that he was going to get a hold of his weapon a lot sooner than he originally planned.

**XXXXXXX**

**_A/N_**

**_Hope you guys liked this chap I am happy I got it done before my benchmarks which is a major test for my six weeks grade._**

**_I am also working on two other stories other than this one so which ever story get more review I will update more so umm… REVIEW PLZ I ENJOY READING YOUR GUYS REVIEWS_**

**_Oh and I now it is way late but happy thanksgiving and if for some reason I don't update before Christmas Merry X-mas and New Years readers enjoy you vocations _**

**_Sorry if you didn't like this chap but if you did just click the review button and leave a nice comment plz_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hatake Naruto chapter 5

Beta: Savanin

One of those days

Naruto woke up, stretched, and got out of bed to head towards the shower to start of the day. Once inside the bathroom he took off his night cloths, relieved himself, and turned on the water in the shower. When the water was warm enough to get in Naruto stepped in but as soon as he stepped in he slipped and fell onto the bathroom floor.

Naruto laid there on the floor and looked up at the ceiling for a minute before muttering, "It's going to be 'one of those days'."

As soon as Naruto had gotten out of his shower he went over to his closet and went through some of his shinobi gear. _'Since I'm going on a mission with Anko-chan I probably shouldn't use my gear I use when I go on missions with otokooya.' _So instead of reaching for his Anbu cloak and mask he reached for a black shinobi vest with a red Uzumaki symbol on the back and a pair of black shinobi pants.

"Man how long has it been since I wore this?" Naruto said pulling on the vest, making sure it was flexible. Once he was done testing his vest he reached for some kunai and shuriken, and he gently ran his fingers over the side of a kunai to make sure it was sharp, and once it cut his finger with the blade he wiped it off and kept looking through his gear.

Naruto grabbed his ninjato and went through some kata. He always did this before missions; it calmed him and got him loose ready for his missions. When he was done with his kata he made sure his ninjato was in top shape, sheathed it, and walked out of his room to get some breakfast.

Naruto went to the kitchen and popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and began to make a pot of coffee. With everything set, he left the kitchen to go and wake up Anko.

Once Naruto reached the bedroom he knocked on the door and got a muffled. "Go. The. Fuck. Away." This made Naruto chuckle as he opened the door. "Come on Anko-chan I know you want to stay in bed but duty calls. Come on get up."

Anko whined and begged him, "Five more minutes please.

Naruto smirked, "Awww is the mighty Snake Mistress of Konoha afraid of a little mission?" he asked in a playful voice.

Anko got up from the bed and gave Naruto a 'what the fuck did you just say' kind of look.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe so you said five minutes right?"

Anko gave a devious smirk, nodded, and laid her head back on the pillow. Naruto watched as Anko went back into a peaceful slumber; he gave a comfortable sigh before he smelled a funny scent coming from the other room. He stood there for a few seconds trying to remember what was in there until he remembered, 'shit my toast.'

A few minutes later Anko came out of Kakashi's bedroom. She needed some coffee so she made her way to the kitchen only to find Naruto munching on some very burnt toast. She was contemplating whether or not to ask, but she shrugged it off and went to the coffee pot.

Naruto sat at the table with an uncomfortable look on his face he sighed and thought _'yep definitely going to be one of those days.' _

:::::: Hokage's Office ::::::

Naruto and Anko reported to the Hokage's office to get the information on their new mission together. Sarutobi looked at Naruto then Anko he gave an approving nod, _'yep these two should be able to do this mission without much problem.'_

He reached for a folder on his desk and looked in it to make sure he knew what exactly was expected from them on this mission. _'A simple search and destroy mission, they blow up one of our rival countries bridges and come back nothing difficult. Then why do I have a feeling something will go bad… maybe I am just paranoid, yea that's it.'_

"Alright you two, Kirigakure is getting a little cocky. They are building a naval base near Konohagakure's borders, so we need you two to get some information on their plans and destroy the base by blowing up a dam that powers the base, flooding it. Understand?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," they said in unison.

"This is a B ranked, bordering an A rank, mission so go pack all your gear and head towards the eastern gate. From there you will go to the edge of the eastern border. Understood?"

Both nodded showing they understood their orders.

"Very well you two are dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama," they said and headed towards the door.

:::::: Eastern gate ::::::

Naruto and Anko were in front of the gates getting ready to head out. "You got everything you need Anko-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yea, this should be easy anyway, find some idiots, make them tell us what they know, and make a big boom right?"

Naruto laughed and nodded. "Yea that simplifies it. Let's try to have this one go smoothly okay? We don't want any fuck ups, let's head out."

Anko nodded and they both jumped into the trees heading towards the eastern border of Konohagakure.

:::::: Four hours later ::::::

Naruto was sitting in a tree looking down on the dam Sarutobi had told them to destroy. He had their routine, already knowing they would take a look towards the water every now and then to make sure it was clear.

Naruto watched as he saw Anko run up against the wall of the damn on a side where the patrol was small. The plan was for her to start on the top while he started at the bottom.

Naruto, stood up, took a deep breath, and sent some chakra to his lungs so they could sustain oxygen within them longer so he could stay under water longer.

Naruto jumped from the branch and into the water. He swam past a man who was standing on the edge of the dam relieving himself. Naruto made his way twenty feet away from the man where another one of the guards on duty was lighting a cigarette. He made his way toward the man who now had his back turned to the water when Naruto swam up behind the man he gripped the edge of the dam, slightly pulled himself up, and grabbed the guard by his pants and pulled him into the water. The man who was so shock by the sudden lack of oxygen tried to take a breath to only get the salty taste of water. The man closed his mouth only for it to open up after he felt a sharp agonizing pain in his chest, he looked up to see Naruto's cold blue eyes staring down at him until he closed his eyes not being able to keep them open.

Naruto pulled out his kunai from the man and pushed his know dead body deeper into the water watching the man's life slowly drift away while he sunk to the bottom.

The man who was still relieving himself into the water stopped, zipped his pants up, and turned around to see the other guard gone.

"Damn bastard got so bored must have gone inside to whack-off or sleep. Selfish jackass," said the man.

He walked over to the now deceased man's pack of cigarettes; he took one out of the pack, raised it to his mouth, and lit it. He took a drag, pulled out the cigarette and blew out the smoke, and again put it in his mouth. He was about to take another drag until he saw the body of the other man surface.

"Shit! What the fuck got to tell the others?" he turned around to see Naruto with a bloody kunai in hand. "Look man just let me go I won't tell them anything."

Naruto leapt forward and pinned the man on the ground before thrusting the kunai into the man's kidneys leaving a fatal injury. A struggled "why?" left the man's mouth, that had blood leaking out of it now. Naruto leaned forward to where his mouth was leveled with the man's ear.

"Because it's my job," Naruto then kicked the dying man into the river.

Naruto then placed some exploding tags at the edge of the dam and made his way inside of the structure.

:::::: With Anko ::::::

Once Anko made it to the top of the dam she saw three guards, two about ten feet away from her and the other. She took out two kunai and threw them into the skulls of the two farther away and ran up to the one closer and broke his neck.

When she was done, she walked over to the side of the dam Naruto was suppose to breach. After she looked over the ledge and saw that both the guards that were there were no longer at their post, she knew Naruto took care of them.

Anko went up to the door that led to the inside of the dam and summoned a cobra. She nodded to the snake giving him a silent go. The snake slithered under the door and headed to a guard who was sleeping in a chair. The snake curled around the man's leg and bit. The poison went through the man's blood stream ending his life silently while in his sleep. The snake continued to scout out and kill the guards around the door and slithered its way back to Anko who released him.

Once Anko knew all the obstacles behind the door were no longer a problem she opened the door and couldn't help but smirk at her handiwork. _"Sometimes I wonder if I am even cut out for any other job besides this."_ She walked up to a support beam and hid an explosive tag under a poster of an attractive woman in a seductive pose. Anko looked at the woman's clothing and noticed it was more seductive than hers. _'Maybe it's time for a change in my outfit,'_ but she quickly shook her head knowing right now she had a job to do.

Anko continued to make her way through the dam, every now and then killing a random guard. Anko had just killed off another guard and was about to keep on looking for any information worth acquiring until she heard two men talking just beyond a corner she was coming up on. Anko stayed behind the corner and listened in on the two's conversation.

"Yea and once this is all done the coup d'état the leader has been planning will start. All we have to do is get Konoha to think that the Mizukage planned it all and…"

"What do we have here, a kunoichi from Konoha?" said a voice behind her.

Anko turned around to have the blunt handle of a kunai rammed into her face rendering her unconscious.

:::::: Outside the Dam ::::::

A figure by the river was waiting for his partner who not only took longer than him, to his surprise, but having to actually wait for her now that was a sign.

'_Where is she, she should have been waiting for me not the other way around damn it.'_

"Could something have happen to her" Naruto said to himself.

:::::: Somewhere inside the Dam ::::::

Anko was asleep having a delightful dream about her and Naruto.

:::::: Anko's dream ::::::

Naruto was getting out of their bed and putting his pants on when he got his pants on he made his way back over to the bed. "Come on Anko-hime wake up" he whispered into his goddess's ear.

"Hmm Naruto-kun what are you doing out of bed?"

Naruto leaned over her and pecked her on the cheek. "Nothing I was just about to go to the kitchen and make us something to eat, do you want anything? I'm certain I'll make it for you."

"No just come back to bed I just want to lie down all day today."

"You know if we start to get lazy we'll suck at our job hime," Naruto leaned again this time giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Anko returned his kiss with their tongues moving in and out of each other's mouths.

Naruto began playing with Anko's womanly figure running his hands along her curves until he made his way lower. Anko gave a small moan, stopping the kiss when Naruto's hands found their way to her womanhood, slightly stroking her pussy.

Naruto kept teasing Anko slowly increasing his speed whole rubbing her pussy. After a few minutes of teasing her, Anko could feel herself coming close to her climax, until she was awaken from her blissful dream by a splash of cold water.

:::::: End of Dream ::::::

Anko had been woken up from the cold water, still dazed from the hit to the head, so she had to wait for her head to stop spinning.

"Seems like our Konoha kunoichi has woken up. Now maybe we can get some answers."

Anko, who just now recovered sent the man a defiant look that made him chuckle. Anko tried to move only to find out her hands were tied. She looked up to see that the man was now right in front of her.

"I like it when they have that spark you've got woman. I am going to enjoy breaking you," he said while stroking her cheek while having lust in his eyes.

Anko was now panicking, but was sure to hide it, not wanting to show her fear. She was after all, a strong kunoichi. _'Shit this isn't looking good…I hope your coming Naruto.'_

:::::: Outside in the Forest ::::::

Naruto was now getting worried; he had been waiting for Anko for what was now fifteen minutes.

'_This is taking too long. I have read Anko's file; she should have finished before me with plenty of time to spare.'_ Naruto got up from his sitting position and made a dash back to the river were the damn was.

Naruto had made his way back to the Dam and was now looking up the wall he had seen Anko run up.

'_Hope your alright Anko-chan, just hold on I am coming.' _Naruto made some hand-seals and the exploding tags he put down exploded.

:::::: With Anko ::::::

"Now are you going to tell me and my friends here what you are doing here?"

"Go to hell!" she said and spat in his face.

"Why you bitch! I am going to…" the man raised his hand and was about to bring it down to strike Anko, until he heard a loud explosion coming from lower level of the dam.

The man turned around and looked at the shinobi that he had hired to help guard the dam. "Well, what are you idiots waiting for? Go see what the fuck that was about."

Both gave him a nod and disappeared.

"While those two take care of that, why don't we have some fun?"

The man walked up to Anko and slid her trench coat and pants off. The man backed up and looked at Anko, who had some purple underwear on.

"Man, they sure know how to pick them in Konoha," the man took off his shinobi vest and was unbuckling his pants when he heard something flying through the air, coming towards him.

The man caught what was heading his way and when he looked at was in his hands both his and Anko's eyes shot wide open in shock, because in his hands was the severed head of one of the men he sent to his death.

"Looks like I have to entertain someone before I have my fun, but to make sure I don't lose my prize," he went through some hand-signs and muttered something.

Anko watched the man go through the hand-signs and murmur something then her eye lids got heavy, not being able to keep her eyes open, she soon fell into a deep sleep but not before a blonde shinobi's face entered her thoughts. _'Naruto.'_

The man walked into a slightly destroyed room where it looked like a small fight had took place. He walked around until he saw the other shinobi he hired with only his head sticking out. He made his way over to the shinobi and kicked his head. When no noise of pain escaped the man's mouth he knew the shinobi was dead.

The man pulled on the shinobi's head wanting to know how the man died, and surprisingly, the body didn't come out of the hole when he gave a good tug, but he heard a rip. The man was about to try and pull the dead shinobi out again, but stopped when he felt a presence behind him.

"Who are you?" he said.

"It is rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours," said the figure.

The man chuckled. "Very well, my name is Ishi," he said turning around to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My name … well does a dead man even need to know my name?"

"Well I guess you're right, after all, why would a dead body need a name?" said Ishi while getting into a stance.

The blonde nodded and pulled out his ninjato and also got into a stance.

"One question though, what did you do to the shinobi there?" Ishi asked as he pointed at the man in the ground.

The blonde gave a sickening grin and answered the man in a voice that promised pain. "You will find out in a little bit, rest assured my friend."

"Very well, but I am going to warn you though, I am not as weak as they were."

"I hope not, they didn't even make me break a sweat."

Ishi smirked and said, "Kid, I am starting to like you."

"Sorry, I don't swing that way."

The man snarled and threw some kunai and shuriken at Naruto, who dodged them with ease.

"Come on now, I thought you said you were better than them," said the blonde.

"Don't worry gaki, I am just getting started."

Ishi made some hand-signs and spat out orbs of water that ended up hitting the wall behind him, leaving big dents were they had hit.

Ishi used the time Naruto was looking at the damage from his jutsu to start another, he ran through some hand-signs and said "Suiton: Mizurappa." A jet of water flew at Naruto who had just enough time to put both of his arms protecting him from the impact damage but the force of the water shoved him into the wall making him fall to his knees.

Ishi put his hand forward drawing chakra to it until water started to form into a blade in his hand. With his new blade made of water that was as strong as steel, he rushed at Naruto, bringing the blade down on him until a load clang was heard when Naruto raised his ninjato to intersect the water blade.

"Good, you don't freeze up in a near death situation like most your age. This will be interesting."

"If you mean that I won't be an easy kill to add to the list, then no. I am sorry I have too much pride to die easily," said the blonde figure.

"Boy I haven't seen some one of your age with this much skill in a long time," said Ishi.

"My otokooya drove me to be the best I could be, so it would be a disgrace to soil his name by being weak."

Naruto did some hand-signs and yelled, "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A ball of fire erupted from his mouth heading towards Ishi.

Ishi simply replaced himself with a Mizu Bunshin. Once out of the way of the fire ball, Ishi noticed that a large amount of water was leaking in from the explosion and used it to his advantage. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu," a strong force of water smashed into Naruto.

Naruto was on the ground dazed from the hit. Naruto staggered to his feet by used his ninjato to balance himself and keep him upright.

"Well you're a disappointment. Here I thought I could get a workout before I went back to the purple haired whore. Oh well guess I should end this."

The mention of purple hair got Naruto's attention. "What do you mean purple hair?" he said gasping for air.

"What does it matter to you, gaki? You're going to be dead soon."

Naruto was now able to support his own body weight wanting to hear what had happen to his purple haired teammate.

"Is she a kunoichi from leaf?" Naruto asked.

The man finally took a good look at Naruto and noticed the leaf headband and smirked. Ishi knew exactly how to get under the kid's skin to piss him off just for shits and grins. _'This will be fun'_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, she seems like she'll put up a fight, but in the end I think I'll wear her down, if you know what I mean."

Naruto glared at the man and rushed him with his ninjato drawn ready to split him diagonally. Naruto brought down his blade only for the flesh of Ishi to turn into water.

Naruto felt a sharp pain coming from his right ear and was sent to the floor. When Naruto got up from his daze he saw three copies of Ishi surrounding him, all with a blade made of water. Naruto looked at all three getting a little worried. Ishi could have killed him there if he just used a kunai instead. _'I'll just have to make him regret not killing me then.'_

"What's wrong kid did I strike a nerve, huh? When I talked about your purple haired whore?"

"Stop talking about her like that!" said Naruto feeling his blood boil.

"What are you going to do about it? Once I am done with you, I will go have some 'fun' with your friend, and kill her, simple as that."

Naruto's hand was now twitching wanting nothing else but to gouge the man's throat out and watch him bleed to death. Naruto put his hands together in a crossed hand-sign and yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and with that, two identical blondes came to existence drawing out their blades making Ishi raise an eye.

"Looks like things might get a little more interesting."

Naruto didn't answer. All he did was glare at him. Naruto fidgeted with his ninjato's handle anticipating the fight to come. Never had he felt the need to kill like this. It was as if the man's blood would replenish him, he wanted…no, needed to see this man die before him.

Naruto's and Ishi both started to run towards each other while throwing two kunai at each other's clones which dispersed from the impact.

Naruto sent some Fuuton chakra to his ninjato getting ready to break Ishi's water blade. Naruto brought his blade down upon the solid ice and smiled when he saw it crack and shatter, until he was backhanded. Naruto's ninjato fell out of his hand from the surprise of the hit and slid about twenty feet away from him.

Ishi got into a taijutsu stance and put his hand out and waved it, taunting Naruto to come and fight. Naruto, who still kept on to his street pride, couldn't back down from a fist to fist fight, so to keep his pride he rushed Ishi and the two went into a taijutsu fight.

Naruto sent a fist at Ishi's head, only for to have his opponent duck and knee him in the gut. Naruto quickly took in a deep breath and began throwing punches and kicks getting misses, scrapes, and perfect hits. Naruto was having an adrenaline rush; it felt great to be fighting someone who was giving him a challenge. Ishi was getting tired of being on the receiving end. so when he found an opening on Naruto, he began to send some kicks and punches towards Naruto.

After a few minutes of intense taijutsu fighting, both were reaching their limit. Deciding to put an end to this, Ishi pulled a fast one and threw some gunpowder he had in his pouch into Naruto's face, giving time to start and complete a set of hand-signs. "Suirō no Jutsu"

Naruto was now trapped in a sphere of water with no oxygen.

"Well kid you sure as hell put up a good fight. Tell you what, instead of killing your friend after my 'fun' I'll let her go just to show you how much I appreciated this fight. How does that sound? Pretty nice of me, huh?"

Naruto sent the man a pissed off face that made Ishi chuckle, until he felt a hand grab him from his ankle. Looking down Ishi saw a hand popping out from the ground and felt it pull on him until it pulled him under making him let go of the water prison setting Naruto free.

Naruto fell to his knees gasping for some much needed air and pulled himself back together.

Naruto stood up and smirked at the sight before him. Ishi was looking at Naruto with a glare that would kill if it could.

"So what were you going to do to Anko-chan again?" he asked.

Getting nothing but an even uglier look, Naruto shrugged knowing this was the end of their little skirmish. Naruto went through some hand seals and said Doton: Makai supaiku ouchi."

Spikes that came from the sides of the whole pierced through Ishi who was now coughing blood that was filling up his lungs.

Naruto picked up his ninjato and sheathed it; once he did that he made his way back to Ishi who was still hanging on to life. Naruto got on a knee and looked into Ishi's slowly dimming eyes.

"Hey, my name is Hatake Naruto. Remember it, because it is the name of the shinobi that sent you to the afterlife."

Ishi was surprised by the name, but was unable to say or show it as what was left of his life left his body ending his life.

Naruto searched the base looking for Anko. After about five to eight minutes' Naruto found Anko twisting and turning in her sleep from a genjutsu induced nightmare.

Naruto tried dispelling the genjutsu, but soon found out he was unable to and that he had no other choice other than to get her back to Konoha and to the hospital for treatment.

Still feeling like shit after his fight' Naruto popped a solder pill in his mouth and picked Anko up making his way towards the exit, putting some explosive tags on support beams making sure they would blow up the damn.

:::::: Outside the Dam ::::::

With Anko still unconscious on his back, Naruto carefully did a hand-sign, making sure Anko did not fall, and watched the tags blow up and causing a train reaction to the tags Anko had set, thus blowing the dam and flooding the base.

When he saw that the dam was good as done, Naruto heard Anko mumble in her sleep calling for him as if she needed his help.

'_Don't worry Anko-hime I am here.'_

Naruto made a running sprint, determined to get back to Konoha before the end of the day.

:::::: Konoha gates ::::::

After four hours of sprinting, and going through two soldier pills, Naruto had made it to Konoha. Not wanting to waste time, Naruto ran past the guards, towards the hospital. Naruto was so focused on getting Anko to the hospital he didn't notice the one of the guards left their post to chase after him.

"Hey you stop right now or I am going to have to make you."

Naruto turned around relieved when he recognized the familiar face of Iruka. Coming to a stop to let the Chuunin catch up, Naruto waited until Iruka could see his face and explained what happened.

"Iruka-san I am coming from a mission and need to get Anko-chan to the hospital as soon as possible. Can you go get the Hokage while I take her?"

Iruka gave a nod and headed towards the Hokage tower in a sprint.

:::::: Hospital ::::::

Naruto made it to the hospital and asked for help. Looking at the faces that were reluctant to help, Naruto swallowed his pride and begged for a doctor to look at Anko. The doctor took Anko to the observation room, did a check up to make sure her vitals checked out, and told Naruto she would wake up in the morning with nothing bigger than a head ache. Naruto thanked the doctor who waved him off and told him it was his job and continued his rounds.

Naruto sat down by Anko's bed and kept looking to check if she made any movements or any signs of discomfort.

When the clock on the wall struck eleven fifteen someone entered the room.

Naruto turned around expecting to see the Third, only to see Danzo.

"I asked for the Hokage why are you here Danzo-san?"

Danzo stood next to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you outside for a while Naruto?" He ordered more than asked.

Naruto nodded, gave Anko one more look, and made his way for the door with Danzo.

Once they were outside Anko's door Naruto left the door slightly open so he could keep an eye on her.

"Ok Danzo-san what is it you need from me?"

"I want you to join my Root division Hatake Naruto."

Naruto's eyebrow perked up in surprise. "Why do you want me in your Root division Danzo-san?"

"I think you will better my group with your skills. After all, at such a young age and showing as much skill as you have. My organization could use a member like you."

"While I am honored by the invitation, I will have to respectfully decline Danzo-san" said Naruto.

Danzo's smiled and said, "I am afraid it would be in your best interest you join Naruto."

Naruto shook his head in a no and was beginning to get irritated.

Seeing Naruto's irritation Danzo decided to get to the point. "Naruto we both know even though I don't have as much pull as the Hokage. I am still in a high position and it will not be difficult to make someone disappear," he said looking at Anko's door.

Naruto sent Danzo a glare and growled, "You will not touch her understand."

"That all depends on your decision Naruto. If you join my organization I will leave her alone, but if you don't, there will be an 'accident,' understand?"

Naruto kept his face that showed he did not like how this turned out but nodded. "What will I have to do Danzo-san?" he asked.

Danzo nodded and said. "You will report to Root HQ. I will send someone for you tomorrow and we will give you directions. I will wait till your teammate wakes up, but expect you at my office after, understand?"

Naruto nodded and watched Danzo walk down the hall leaving his sight. Naruto sighed and made his way back into Anko's room. Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was eleven fifty-nine. Naruto watched as the minute arm moved making it twelve.

'_Yep this was definitely one of those days…damn it.'_

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Well here is the 5****th**** chap I am happy I got it out and hope you enjoyed it now I will be right/typing the next chap for Naruto of Otogakure.**

**PLZ REVIEW BECAUSE IF NO ONE READS IT WHATS THE POINT SO TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT OR IF I NEED TO IMPROVE THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFIC AND I AM TRYING I WOULD LIKE TO THINK I AM GETTING BETTER THOUGH… So I guess nothing else to say than ask for you to review again. Have a good one**


	6. Authors notes

**A/N **

**Hello everyone, I have made this message to tell you I have decided to rewrite this story because I feel like I rushed it to much and I want try a new angle so I hope you understand and read the new version of Hatake Naruto which I will begin to work on.**

**One more thing is I will be brainstorming my stories from now on instead of just sitting down and making my ideas as I type so they will come out better, but later. I hope you understand and I guess the only thing left to say is have a good day.**

**I really hope I am making the right decision.**


End file.
